Here With You
by MunroCFans
Summary: Eli is a famous singer for the band Within Darkness.When him and Clare meet again after they broke up years ago.What will go down?
1. Finding a job

**(A:N) This is going to be a new story of mine.I was debating on whether i should post it or not but i decided a new story is just what i need.I haven't gotten bored of the other ones i just want to break out of my comfort zone.I have no clue if you guys will like this but i really hope you guys do.I hate writing things were Eli is famous or Clare is really famous but i felt a need to when we change we i want to grow as a for that whole it goes**

* * *

"Can you tell us what is going on between you two"

"Is she your girlfriend,tell us Elijah"

"is she your your sister?"

"Come on Eli!"

This is what i come out to never leave me .I cant even hang out with a girl without them thinking she is something more. Tabloids thought me and my MOM were having an affair.I can't do anything without paparazzi following was stalking me even broke into my house good thing a girl wasn't there with me that wouldn't have been good.

My old school was Degrassi i am 22 and the lead singer of the band "Within Darkness".I am in New York right now. My guitar player is Adam,my bass is Sav and my drummer is drew. Our band started out low but grew into the franchise it is today.

"Yo Eli you got a lot to do why did you fire your assistant"

"She wasn't doing was doing was being obsessed, never left me alone,dude"

"You better find a new one text betty about it."

I got out my phone and text said she was going to put an add up.

**Clare-pov**

"Clare lets go out "

"No Declan i don't feel like going out tonight."

"Do you want to just watch movies tonight?"

"No i am tired lets just go to sleep"

"Fine Clare."

My name is Clare Edwards i am currently located in New York with my boyfriend of 2 years haven't done anything so get your head out of the gutter.I used to go to degrassi and i am is 23.

We lay down and i cover myself.I feel declans hand grab my waist and he starts kissing me,declan has been pressuring me a lot lately.I am waiting until marriage and i don't think i could be with someone who wants more.I plan to break up with him soon but he is supporting me so i have to get a job and stand on my own i will dump him.

I know it seems like i am using him,But i did love him its just that feeling went away since then i am just with him so he can be of offered and i excepted.I have a feeling he already knows that i fell out of cheated on me before.I act like i don't give a shit. it gets to me every night even though i don't love him.

Its like he had the nerve to cheat on me.I have a nice feeling he is cheating on me now.I got up from the bed and went on the computer trying to search for a local job,but no luck.I just got stuck on twitter and are my life.I go on face range and see that Alli is online.

**AlliB: Hey Clare whats up,insomnia got to you again?**

**Clare-E:Yea and i have to get a job**

**AlliB:Why don't you have declan to support you?**

**Clare-E: actually i am going to break up with him so i need to get on my feet before i leave know how much a apartment here is?**

**AliiB:I would offer you to stay at my place,but im all the way here in toronto**

**Clare-E:Thanks anyway,i think i am going to try and go to sleep**

**AliiB:Ok goodnight**

**Clare-E signed off of face range.**

Looks like tomorrow is going to be a long day.I have to look for a job.A good paying job if i want to stay in New York.

* * *

**Ok its took me hours to write this because of all the Within Love and Broken and Beaten may not be updated today maybe tomorrow its just i have so much going on today i can't seem to get my mind focused on one something. could you guys review this and tell me what you thought? cause i cant put my energy in writing a story if nobody likes i feel like nobody reads do me a favor and tell me what you thought! Thanks,good bye ;)**


	2. Sex in the city

**I ****know what you're saying...finally amanda you here is my schedule for updates. Every Monday is You have pretty eyes. Every Wednesday is Broken and Saturday is Here With within love will be ending soon so i won't give a day for that :) well enjoy this chapter.I worked hard.**

Clare-POV

I am looking for a job today, not going very well. I see something on the computer that says assistant's needed. Didn't say who it was for though. I put all my information now it's time for the wait. I decide to actually get up and do something for a change. I take out my phone and go to call Alli.

Alli "hello"

Clare "yea,hey you want to hang out?"

Alli "FINALLY,yes i would love to hang out!"

Clare "see you in 30?"

Alli "yea see ya"

Eli-POV

I am in my New York hotel with some blond girl i just brought back from the club. Every since...her...i can't bring myself to be in a relationship. She broke my heart. And i broke hers. It was both of our fault, the break-up. It was just...messy, to say the least. I haven't been the same since. Enough of my sob story.

Me and some chick Miranda start to make out. I put my hand up my dress and there was no resistance. No girls ever resisted me nowadays. I pulled off her thong and pushed her to lay down on my bed. I was rough. I was always rough with my girls.

I pinned her hands down beside her head and started to kiss her neck harshly. She had nothing to say. I hear moans coming from her mouth and i start to get aroused. I slipped off her dress and kissed her body up and down. With her squirming from the wait. I pulled my shirt over my head and started to kiss her again.

She went to unbuckle my belt, but i stopped her. I took the belt off myself and slid my pants off and threw them to the side. I began to approach her entrance. Teasing her by gliding it up and down her pussy.I grabbed her hips and harshly thrust into her.

I heard and loud moan and began to thrust harder and faster. Her pussy was okay, but nothing like hers. Nobody could compare to how beautiful and nice she was. I think of her while having sex with all of these girls. That is what gets me threw it.

I thrust my final thrust and plop next to her annoying blond voice she says "What are you doing? I am not done." "Well i am" I got up and pulled my pants back on and pulled my shirt back over my head.I heard her get off the bed and mumble she thought i didn't already know. "You can let yourself out"

I went in the bathroom to look at myself in the i heard the door close i went back in the room to watch some T.V.

Clare-POV

"Alli i think we should get something to eat."

"Yea you're right."

Alli and i started to head to some restaurant.I can't get him off of my since we broke doesn't even know about few hurts to see him everywhere all the doesn't help me forget about may have been my only least my only true love.

I walked into the restaurant and sat down waiting for the waiter to take my is complaining about something.I am acting like i care.I just can't get my mind off of that job i i will always need declan to support me.I don't know if i can make it on my own,alone.

I can't help but wonder what he is doing right he with some other girl? Or is he thinking of me is no use.I am hung up on a young love i gave up on years ago.I still feel that remorse for doing so wasn't the right decision at all.I was fully aware of that at the time.

I was just too scared to love.I didn't want my heart this is what it has made me.A person that throws herself into is munching off of someone else's have i become.I am wondering if i will ever find love it is impossible for me to find love.I have to start i will meet someone at that job..if i get it.

Me and Alli have ordered our food and it has arrived."Clare,are you okay?You look...not so on this earth" "Oh i am sorry Alli i was just thinking.." I say hoping she doesn't ask what i was thinking about. "So what are you thinking about" Jesus,so nosy. "Nothing that concerns you Alli" I say in a nasty,but sweet tone. "Well than..."

We continue eating our food in this awkward we're done we pay for the food and walk out of the door.

Eli-POV

I head over to the bar and get myself a drink.I see a girl eying me from the corner of the kissy faces and for me to work my magic.I send over a drink to her.A few minutes pass and she walks over to me.I had her in the palm of my of these girls were so they will get to be in a relationship with me.

All i want from them is sex.I gave up on love a long time ago.I didn't need my heart broken twice.I bring her back to the bedroom and we talk for a little was the routine for long until she starts to hit on force herself onto i fuck her mercifully and make her 't anyone see threw yea,one girl did...and that was would always be would it be anyone else.

I have to find her.I have to tell her how i feel.I have to make love to of my songs were about the song here with you,but the reality of it was.I am here without her. 

**Did you guys like it or what?Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The phone call

**Hey here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Here With You. I am actually sticking to my update times! So yay! I really hope you guys like it! And I am taking this story slow. So there won't be any meeting of Clare and Eli till the next chapter. I just don't wanna rush into things like my other stories.**

**CLARE-POV**

I woke up in a groggy mood. I've been waiting for about 2 weeks to get some kind of information on whether I got this job or not. I wake up to find out that Declan was making breakfast. "Hey Clare, sit down I just finished up on breakfast." I looked at him knowing I would have to break the news to him in a few months when I get myself on my feet that I was just using him.

I sat down and he served me food. The telephone rang and Declan picked it up "Hello" I heard him say. He looked at me a spoke into the phone "Yea, she's right here" He hands me the phone and I start to speak. "Hello?" "Yes is this Clare Edwards speaking?" "Indeed it is" "This is Rebecca speaking. I am here to talk about that job you applied for" "I am listening" "If you are still interested we would like for you to come work here" "Oh my gosh! That was be wonderful!" "Great to hear that, you will start tomorrow at 4:00 p.m." "Thank you" I hung up the phone

"Why was that about Clare?" "Oh it was just alli. Nothing to special." "Sounded like it was something special" "Oh really it was nothing. Let it go" I spat. He gave me a concerned look and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

**ELI-POV**

I was walking down the hall in my studio and drew popped up. "Dude did you hear Becky hired your new assistant." "That's great why do I care?" "Did you hear her name?" "No why?" "No reason." Drew said like he was hiding something. I gave him a weird look and walked off.

Becky was sitting at the front desk so I decided to confront her about this assistant. "Becky what's up with my new assistant?" "Oh nothing…." She went back to typing something. I walked away. It feels like everyone was hiding something from me. I walked up to Adam to see if he knew anything.

"Adam did you hear about my new assistant?" "Yes, are you mad? I mean when we all saw it was her we had to." "Wait what?" "You don't know who it is?" "No I have no clue." He looked around nervously and ran off. I want to know what the big fuss is about over my assistant.

I talked to Becky again to see what time my assistant started. I guess I will be meeting this person tomorrow at 4:00. I can't wait to see what everyone is hiding from me. Must be something I would get mad over. I don't know why I'd be mad. I mean it's an assistant. Why in the world would anyone get mad at that?

It isn't like it is someone that I hate. Or someone that I had a bad past with. Was it?

**CLARE-POV**

I went to talk with Alli and I wanted to tell her I got the job. We sat down on her couch and talked that's when I broke the news. "Alli so you know that job I was talking about a few weeks ago?" "Yes I remember." "Well I got it!" "Oh my god Clare I am so happy for you!" "I know this could be the start of me having my own life." "How much does it pay?" "I have no clue. The girl didn't tell me." "Well when do you start?" "Tomorrow at 4:00 p.m." "Really that seems sudden. Do you know who you are working for?" "No they wouldn't mention anything to be about that! I am sure it isn't someone I know" "Well I hope it is someone really famous!" "Again I think it might be a low key band and maybe a low key actor."

I nod off and I think about my new job. I was so excited. I really wonder who it is I will be working for. I hope it is a girl. I don't want to get attached to any guy right now. I don't look at Declan as an obstacle because I won't be with him for long. I hope it pays well. I want to be out of Declan's house in a few months. He is sweet and all, but…. Never mind.

**ELI-POV**

I was getting sick of all of this. I finally went up to Sav determined to find out who my new assistant was. "Tell me who it is." "What?" "Who my new assistant is." "Ah, you will know in time young grass hopper." He scrambled off before I had time to threaten him. I couldn't take all of this secrecy. What were people not telling me?

For the rest of the day every single time I walked near someone that knew me they would run away like they were scared of me or something. I guess I would have to wait to find out who my assistant is. Since god forbid people tell me. I mean I was dying over here. The anxiety of it all was killing me. I had to know who my assistant was. I had to have a heads up. If it really is something I should know, people should tell me. Not leave me hanging in the dark.

**Ok well there you have it chapter 3 =) I hope everyone enjoyed it because it took me a while even though it doesn't look like it is long. For me I took an eternity to write. I mean come on I had to listen to music to get the inspirational writing going on. I might go into another writers block! I hope that doesn't happen! Keep me from doing that by reviewing? Thanks :) **


	4. AN

**I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I will be ending this. It's been a good time writing this! My mind is just on other things, and I can't get this updated. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading this, though!**


End file.
